Daughter of the Wicked
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Elphaba'a name is cleared and she is summonded to Oz to talk to Glinda...
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of the Wicked**

**I do not own Wicked.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Elphaba'a name is cleared and she is summonded to Oz to talk to Glinda..**

It was a warm but overcast day as Fiyero and Elphaba walked in the forest that was in the back of their secluded cottage. The green skinned witch and her handsome tattoooed husband were having a quiet moment to themselves as they silently stepped through the pathway that led in circles.

Elphaba sighed happily, placing her petite hand over her plump tummy. She was expecting her fourth child. And she dearly hoped that it would be a little boy this time.

Fiyero looked over at his wife and noticed that she seemed to be deep in thought as her hand absentmindly rubbed her stomach. He stepped behind her and spooned her close to him, his hands coming to rest over her sightly bulging tummy.

"What are you think about, love?" he murmured softly, kissing her neck.

"The baby," she answered softly, wincing as she felt the baby kicking inside her womb. "I think it's a boy."

"How do you know?" asked Fiyero, amused.

"Because when I was expecting those three times before, the girls were never this rough on me," she groaned. "And now this one is beating my bladder so much..."

Fiyero smiled at his loving wife before scooping her protesting form into his arms.

"Love, I want to take advantage of doing this before you become to big for me to carry," he told her as he began the short trek back to their cottage.

Suddenly, a loud scream pierced the air as Fiyero quickened his pace.

"Oh, I just knew that we shouldn't have left the girls alone!" fretted Elphaba, helpless to run to her three little baby angels.

"If I had to guess, then I would have to say that Melody's having another nightmare," announced Fiyero grimly, reaching the front porch of their cozy cottage that the family of five, soon to be six, shared.

Elphaba darted into the house the second Fiyero sat her down, racing down the hall and into her middle daughter's bedroom. Sure enough, Melody was twisting and turning in her bed, moaning as she clawed an enemy that she could only see in her mind.

"Melody!" cried Elphaba, sinking down next to her daughter. Melody woke up easily, for she was a light sleeper.

"Mama!" she cried, launcing herself into her mother's arms and crying hysterically.

"Hush, it's alright my love," murmured Elphaba, hoisting her daughter into her arms, ignoring the look that Fiyero was throwing her as she carried the petrified girl into the kitchen to make her some hot chocolate to help her calm down.

"What's all the screaming about?" yawned Nessarose, wondering out of her bedroom. Fiyero gave his eldest daughter a raised eyebrow. "I was reading again," she admitted sheepishly before Jemez, the youngest child toddled out of the bedroom that she shared with Melody.

Jemez toddled up to Melody, who was sitting in her mother's rocking chair and _**POOF!**_ herself next to her sister. The two year old girl snuggled next to her four year old sister, cooing softly as she fell asleep once more.

"Fiyero!" called out Elphaba, handing her husband to cups full of steaming chocolate to give to the two youngest girls. Jemez woke up the second her father entered the room with the twin cups and handed them to the girls.

"I got my cup, Mama," chirped Nessarose, holding her own cup up for her mother to fill with the hot drink.

"There we are, Nessarose darling," murmured Elphaba softly as she poured the drink into her eldest daughter's favorite mug before prepairing two mugs for her hisband and herself.

The family sat silently in the living room, with Nessarose sitting on the couch inbetween her mother and father and Melody and Jemez both sharing the spacious rocking chaor that Fiyero had made for his wife when she was with Nessarose.

"Melody dear, could you tell us about your dream?" asked Elphaba kindly.

Melody shifted in her seat before begining to speak in a trembling voice.

"There was a lady in sparkles and she was telling me that Mama must return to Oz. She said something about your name being cleared, Mama. I told her that she could tell you herself, but then she told me that you would just tell her to go away."

Elphaba almost dropped her mug.

Glinda.

_**Chapter one is done and up. And for the record, the girls will be talking like adults because I'm just so lazy and I also have no clue what little kids their age sound like.**_

_**R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of the Wicked**

**I do not own Wicked.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Elphaba'a name is cleared and she is summonded to Oz to talk to Glinda...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AURTHORESS:**

** Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

**I don't know why, but I don't really like the way this chapter came out. I shall leave this up for my readers to debate.**

The following week, Elphaba and Fiyero watched as their three daughters froliced and giggled in the front yard, which was surrounded by a log fence that Fiyero made when he and his wife first moved in over seven years ago.

"Mama!" squealed Jemez, creating bubbled from her hands. The little two year old girl began to chase the bubbles around the yard, squeeking when the bubbles came to form the shape of a woman.

POP!

The bubbled burst to reveal a stunning blond in a sparkly ballgown, a crown of diamonds and a staff.

"Glinda!" squeaked Elphaba, scared as she stood and waddled over to her friend.

"Elphie!" squealed the good witch, hugging her friend and pulling away when she felt the unborn child kicking in her friend's womb. "You're a mother?"

"Four times the charm," chuckled Elphaba dryly, leading her friend up to the porch to talk.

Melody screamed and ran to her father's arm.

"It's her!" she cried, burrying her face into her father's shirt. "It's the lady from my dreams!"

Glinda smiled gently at the child.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you, dear child," she murmured softly. "I just wanted to get a message to your mother, only every time I would try, she would either block me out or ignore me."

Melody, peeked up at the Witch of the North and smiled shyly at her.

"Elphaba, I must speak with you now," whispered Glinda, looking to the house as though to say that she wished to speak in privetcy.

"Well, you have my full undevided attention," said Elphaba, sitting down in her chair once more and smiling at Nessarose, who was chasing a frog throughout the yard.

"Somehow or other, I managed to clear your name of all the charges that had been heaped onto you," announced Glinda. "I, as the Mayor of Oz, wishes to welcome you and your family back to where you belong."

"Where I belong?" scoffed Elphaba. "How can you possibly know where I belong?"

"Elphie, please think about your children," begged Glinda. "There are schools in Oz- schools that are accepting children with and without magic."

Elphaba hesitated before looking at Fiyero.

"I don't know," he muttered, chewing his lip nervously. Elphaba knew that the crown prince of Vinkus had trouble with his parents, the king and queen. What kind of trouble, she didn't know.

"Don't look at me, Fae," he muttered before calling the girls inside for dinner.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Elphaba asked, remembering her manners.

"Why of course!" trilled the blonde before following her friend inside.

By the time the family and Glinda had found their seats, the conversation was being led by Nessarose, who was the most talktive of the three girls.

"Can you do magic?" she asked Glinda excitely.

"Of course," answered Glinda, using her fingers to bring the bread basket towards her from the other side of the table. "What can you do?"

Nessarose looked at the candlesticks on the table and suddenly, flames lit the wicks.

"She's advanced for someone her age," ovbserved Glinda.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Nessarose.

"It will help depend which school you will want to attend," mused Glinda. "That is, if your mother wants to go to Oz," she quickly added.

Five sets of eyes looked at Elphaba, who finally gave in.

"All right," she agreed. "But it's only for my daughter's education!" she quickly added.

**Next chappie...**

**Fiyero and his parents fight over the life that he had led with the love of his life and his three daughters...**

**Glinda introduced Elphaba to her husband...**

**AND...**

**Nessarose, Melody and Jemez go to school!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughter of the Wicked**

**I do not own Wicked.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Elphaba'a name is cleared and she is summonded to Oz to talk to Glinda...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Two weeks after Glinda's visit to Elphaba and Fiyero, the small family was ready to return to Oz.

The three girls could sense that there was something bothering their parents so they just kept to themselves as they packed and chatted quietly.

Elphaba was so busy trying to calm her unborn child that she failed to notice how quiet the house was (for once) until Fiyero mentioned it to her.

"Oh, it is quiet," she agreed absentmindly, rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Little one, please be easy on your mother," pleaded Fiyero, and to Elphaba's amazement, the kicking stopped.

"He likes the sound of your voice," she chuckled, heaving herself up from the rocking chair where she had been sitting in attempts to calm her kicking child.

"Now I know what works," teased Fiyero, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and kissing her deeply.

"Papa! There is a carrage out front witha fancy coat of arms on it!" yelled Nessarose, darting in from out front, where she had been busy hunting down last minute things from the long grasses.

"Who can it be?" wondered Fiyero, stepping outside with his wife. What he saw made him groan, but smile pleasently.

"Father, to what do I own this pleasure?" he asked him as the man stepped from the carrage.

"Well as you know Fiyero, I have been keeping in touch with Miss Glinda, and last night she told me that you were returning to Oz with a family that you've started, so I offered her my services," smiled the King of Vinkus.

"Of course," Fiyero smiled tightly before Jemez grabbed onto his pant leg and looked up at her father. Once she had his full undivided attention, her held her arms up to let him know that she wanted to be held. Fiyero obeyed with a loud chuckle.

"Who is this?" asked the king, stepping forwards to look at the little girl closely.

"Her name is Jemez," answered Fiyero tightly. "She is at the moment, our youngest."

Before the king could ask what his only child meant by that comment, Elphaba came to the door to tell Fiyero that everything was packed and ready to be moved. When she saw the king, she smiled and moved forwards to shake his hand. The king was puzzled why she wasn't bowing to him before he saw that she was with child.

"You must be my son's wife," he guesses, never taking his eyes away from her emerald skin.

"Elphaba," she introduced herself with a nod of her head. She turned to yell into the house and two more little girls scampered from inside, each lugging a small suitcase.

"Nessarose, Melody, go and put those on the porch and help your father with the other boxes," she instructed.

"Oh no, my dear child, the footmen can handle that," interupted the king gently, whistling shrilly.

Elphaba winced before placing both her hands over her stomach.

"The baby doesn't like that sound," she mumbled as Fiyero jumped to his wife's side.

"Father," growled Fiyero, helping to support his wife while carrying a sleeping two year old girl.

"My most sincere apologies, Miss Elphaba, I wasn't thinking clearly," stuttered the king, intimidated by the daeth glare that his son was shooting him.

"Well now you know," muttered Fiyero darkly, escorting his wife towards the waiting carrage with his other two daughter trailing after him.

The king sighed heavily as Fiyero settled everyone in before helping the footmen with the many boxes.

"Some things just don't change at all," he muttered to himself.

~oOo~

As the carrage rumbled along the road that led to Oz, Fiyero sat next to his wife, comforting her as she rubbed her sore tummy. Their three daughters sat across from them, napping as they dreampt of their future in Oz.

"Your father seems like a good man," Elphaba said, wincing as the baby kicked her hard.

"He can be when he wants to be," he muttered, crooning softly to the unborn child, who settled down at the sound of it's father's voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Elphaba, smiling as she nestled herself deeper into her husband's side.

"When I was younger, he would hang children who stole bread because they had nothing to eat," answered Fiyero, looking over at his daughters. "That is just an example as of to how cruel he can be."

Elphaba was in shock. How could anyone killed an innocent child?

It was then that she promised herself to help those who were less fortionate then she was when she returned to Oz. She didn't know how, but she would.

~oOo~

Glinda stood in front of her manor estate, waiting for his childhood friend to arrive. She had given the king specific instructions for his carrage to deliver the small family to her home, where she would show them kindness and hospitality.

Unlike the people of Oz, who were terrified that the Wicked Witch of the West would be returning after seven years in hiding. She had fianally agreed to allow the Gale Force to welcome her friend by giving them the bridge of rifles.

At long last, she spied a small carrage turning the corner and rumbling towards her manor. She felt a beaming smile come across her face as the carrage came to a halt outside of the gates that surrounded her home. The Gale Force snapped to attention, their rifles at their sides.

The first person to exit the carrage was Fiyero. Handsome, sweet, gentle Fiyero. He carried a small bundle as he turned to help his pregant wife out of the carrage. After that, two small girls jumped out of the carrage, looking up at the manor with wonder.

"Nessarose, Melody, come," ordered Elphaba sternly and the two little girl trotted after their parents and little baby sister, who was still curled up in her father's arms, peacefully sleeping.

The Gale Force raised their rifles to form a kind of canopy for the small family to travke underneath as thei made their way up to where Glinda was waiting for them.

When they reached the good witch, there was an awarwd silence for a few moments before Glinda spoke.

"Hello again," she spoke. "Welcome to my home."

"Thank you," murmured Elphaba, feeling worn from the four hour journey that she had endured.

Glinda read her close friend's thoughts as she led them to their rooms. Fiyero had to carry his wife up three flights of stairs in order to reach the bed chambers that had been prepaired for them.

Glinda showed them the girl's rooms first. They were all connect by doors so that they could easily move from one room to the next without stepping into the hallway. Nessarose's room was purple and pink, with a bed that had a canopy and hangings, a desk with dozons of pigonholes and a bookcase that was begging to be filled with books. The other two girl's rooms were set up the same way, except that Melody's room was blue and red and Jemez's room was orange and yellow.

While the three girls were exploring their new rooms, Glinda showed Elphaba and Fiyero their suite, which constited of a bed, two armours, and shelves. Though the room was simple, it was alos elegant.

"Thank you, Glinda," smiled Elphaba, sitting down on the bed and wincing as she kicked off her shoes.

"Are you alright, Elphie?" asked the witch with concern as she sat next to her friend.

"My feet hurt," Elphaba whined. "Carrying a child is not a picnic."

"Here, love," crooned Fiyero, sitting next to Glinda and begining to rub his love's feet.

Glinda got up and left them to their privecy, knowing that she had to check in on her own family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daughter of the Wicked**

**I do not own Wicked.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Elphaba'a name is cleared and she is summonded to Oz to talk to Glinda...**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

A few hours later, the King and Queen of Vinkus arrived to welcome their only child back into socity. But they weren't prepaired for the chaos that was waiting to greet them.

Melody had found the music room and was happily fooling around on the piano. As she played the improved song, she began to daydream that she was a famous musican.

She was so busy with her song that she failed to notice anyone enter the room until she heard clapping. She turned around and saw a regal looking couple. The man looked familere to her, only she couldn't place him. The woman looked proud and haughty as she looked at the girl sitting on the piano bench in front of her. Melody suddenly felt shy and lowered her eyes to her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap.

"Don't stop, child," spoke the woman, smiling warmly at the young girl, who looked up and returned a smile at her. She turned her attention back to the piano and continued to play.

"Melody!" called Fiyero.

"Papa!" squealed the four year old girl, barreling her way into her father's arms.

"What kind of michief are you getting into this time, my darling?" crooned Fiyero, chuckling as Melody monkeyed herself to her father's chest.

It was then that he saw his mother.

Fiyero's muscles tensed as he prepaired himself for another scolding.

But to his surprise, he mother only smiled gently at him.

"My husband mentioned that you have a wife," she stated. "I would like to meet her."

Fiyero couldn't refuse his mother's request as he began the trek to the third floor.

~oOo~

Elphaba smiled as Nessarose and Jemez took turns listening to their unborn sibling and talking to him. All three girls knew that it was going to be a little boy. Elphaba had long since given up trying to talk the girls out of naming the baby Gemme, but had given up.

Well, then, she would have to wait and see if the baby was a boy or a girl!

Suddenly, Fiyero entered the room with Melody in his arms.

"Fae, we have visitors," he murmured, kissing her cheek lightly.

"If it's that doctor again, then tell him to go away before I burn him to a crisp!" growled Elphaba, remembering the doctor who had came to check up on her progress.

"No, dear, it isn't that man," chuckled Fiyero, motioning for the couple to enter.

"Fiyero dear, you didn't tell me what a gem you married," complimented the queen, smiling at Elphaba.

"An emerald gem," muttered Elphaba, struggling to sit up in bed. Fiyero rushed to help his wife while the three girls fluffed up their mother's pillows. "Thank you girls," smiled Elphaba, leaning back into comfort. The daughter all snuggled up next to their plump mother and giggled as they quieted down for their daily nap.

"Mother, I can't imagine you coming all the way over here to Emerald City just to see my wife and children," began Fiyero in a quiet voice.

"You're right, Yero," sighed the queen. "We're here because we want to know if you love her."

Fiyero turned purple as he led her parents out of the room that he shared with Elphaba. After shutting the door, he slowly turned to face them.

"What do you mean by 'if I love her'?" he hissed. "Is the fact that we have three beautiful daughters and a fourth child on the way enough proof for you?" He began to pace as he ranted. "I love Elphaba. Elphaba loves me. What else is there to prove? And we also have three stunning daughters who are the love of my life!"

The queen could only stare at her son with amazment. He had changed from the proud, arrogent, pampered prince that he was (once upon a time) into a kind, caring, loving husband and father.

"Forgive me, son," interupted the queen softly. "It's just so odd for me to see you settling down."

Fiyero calmed down at his mother's mollifing words and stopped pacing.

"I love her, mom," he whispered.

"So I see," murmured the king. "I would like for you to return to Vinkus, if not for a while."

"We want you close by," barged in the queen. "We thought you to be dead for seven years!"

Fiyero sighed heavily before looking towards where his wife was looking over their three daughters.

"I'll talk it over with Elphaba," was all that he promised them before returning to his bedroom to talk with Elphaba.

~oOo~

"I think it would be fun, Fiyero," announced Elphaba with a smile. "Besides, I always wanted to see where you grew up."

"Sounds like we're moving into our own place," mused Fiyero, bending over to kiss his wife on the lips.

"I hate depending on Glinda's hospitality," sighed Ephaba, snuggling deeper into her husband's embrace before falling asleep.

~oOo~

A week later, Glinda was waving goodbye with tears running down her face as she wished her good friend and her family the best of luck in starting their new life. He only regret was that her husband was alway busy with the Gale Force so her hadn't the oppertunity to meet Elphaba, Fiyero, Nessarose, Melody and Jemez.

Glinda smiled as she recalled all the fun she had with Elphaba's daughters- playing dolls, hosting tea parties, coloring and teaching them little spells.

Glinda turned to reenter the palcae that she called home and smiled as she spied her husband, Josan, running to her.

"You just missed them," she sobbed sadly.

~oOo~

A little over an hour later, the carrage arrived at Vinkus, the kingdom that Fiyero was destoned to rule one day. The horses slowed from a gallop into a walk to allow the family to gaze at the lovely scenery.

To Fiyero's surprise, the citizens of Vinkus lined the streets, all hoping to catch a glimps of their future ruler and his family. Suddenly, the carrage came to a halt as one of the horse cried that he had lost a shoe.

Fiyero cursed under his breath as he hopped from the carrage to look at the horse. Sure enough, a shoe had been loosened and was now lying a few feet behind the horse.

"Excuse me!" called Fiyero, spying the blacksmith. "Could you-"

"Oh, but of course, your highness!" cried the blacksmith, helping the horse to his home, where he would take care of it's hoof.

"Elphaba, I think we may need to walk," announced Fiyero to his wife, who donned a black cloak and stepped out of the carrage with her three daughters trailing behind her. Everyone gasped at the sight of the old wicked witch of the west and her three beautiful daughters. Elphaba walked up to Fiyero, who helped her onto a horse with little difficulties and began the short trek to the palace where his parents were waiting to greet them.

As they passed by, the people went silent and looked terrified. Elphaba thought that it was because they all thought that she would turn them into warty frogs or something.

So instead, she muttered a spell and had sweets fall out of nowhere for the children to enjoy.

"Nice one," muttered Fiyero as they watched the town children scrambling for the gifted sweets.

Finally, after what seemed to be two hours, the family arrived at the palace Glimmermore, where they were to live. Fiyero had at first refused his parent's generous gift until the king told him that it was a "late wedding present", and then he agreed.

The king and queen were please to see their son and his family, but were mortified when they learned that one of the horses had thrown a show on the carrage ride over.

"Yero, I need to lie down," grunted Elphaba as her husband helped her off the horse.

"Oh! Dear child, forgive me, please! I completely forgot about your condition!" cried the queen, guestering for Fiyero to help her into the palace. The three girls were nowhere in sight, probably off exploring.

As Fiyero carried his wife to their bedroom, Elphaba fell asleep with a peaceful smile on her face.


End file.
